1. Field of Invention
Embodiments relate to mobile tagging, and more particularly but not exclusively, to mobile tagging utilizing multidimensional barcodes. Embodiments also relate to PC and other computer tagging.
2. Description of Related Art
Multidimensional bar codes, such as the two dimensional (2D) Quick Response (QD) (trademarked) barcode as described in Masahiro, U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,435 and Masahiro, Jap. Pat. No. 2938338, allow users to enjoy both the convenience of traditional print media and the completeness of online media. Multidimensional bar codes with embedded URL codes often appear in magazine articles, business cards, item tags, and advertisements. Individuals, who wish to supplement this published media, may do so by taking a picture of a 2D bar code with a camera enabled cell phone that will redirect them to the programmed URL. The programmed URL can contain unlimited information to supplement the published media, including a products details, videos or contact information. Publishers and users can also print their own 2D barcodes for others.
For the most part, 2D bar codes have been commercially unavailable to individuals who merely want to generate a bar code and associate it with a video, photograph or document. Ordinary consumers and small businesses, find that the expense of investing into this technology exceeds the benefit provided. Further, another difficulty in using this technology is that the URL or video link usually requires a published website or hosting server. Moreover, current 2D bar codes cannot be processed visually and typically require a scanning mechanism.
Cloud storage providers, examples of whom include: Google Drive (trademarked), Rapidshare (trademarked) or Mega, are based on a model of storage where users upload data onto third party hosted servers. Cloud storage providers own large data centers and allow their customers to pay to buy or lease storage capacity on these websites. Some providers, like Rapidshare (trademarked), encourage sharing of user-submitted data by generating unique URL links to user-submitted content. In turn, users share their content with other by providing a URL link to this content. Typically, those who wish to enjoy user-submitted content must download this content through the unique link. For these reasons, clouds storage has become an incredibly popular service for users to upload and share photographs, videos, documents and other information.
Cloud storage models contain numerous disadvantages. URL links are often difficult to input by a user, unattractive on the text, and out of place when inserted into printed media. Further, users are often forced to download content before they may access it. Moreover, the interface of a cloud storage system is not friendly for a novel user and the files are not easily retrievable and shareable.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide an improved, more user friendly, 2D code tagging systems, storage system, and processes for retrieving these tagged images for mobile phones, computers and other electronic devices.
Current U.S. Classification: 283/75, 283/77, 235/494, 235/462.1, 235/462.9